1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a commodity sales registration processing system and a commodity information registering apparatus which read and register a wireless tag or a barcode in which information to specify a commodity is stored in stores.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a cash register as a commodity information registering apparatus provided with a function of reading a barcode or a wireless tag attached to each commodity (see, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 66435-1999). In this publication, a data carrier reader reads data carrier information attached to a commodity and inputs identification data, a manufacturing date and other data of this commodity to the cash register. At this time, a total sales price of the commodity is displayed in a display section of the cash register to inform a purchaser.